A (Slightly Noncanon) Whirlca Story
Okay, this is FrostbiteOfTheIceWings with an odd story about what the relationship between Whirlpool and Orca might have been like. I hope you like my alternate endings, though they are a bit strange... Chapter One Whirlpool had been gliding along on the current to the Deep Palace when he saw them. The two young royals, one a stony gray-green, the other a deeper, emerald green, were playing a game involving dropping heavy stones and trying to catch them before they sank to the bottom of the ocean. The slightly smaller of the two, the dark green dragonet, had edges of black and white on her horns and wings tips and sparkling blue eyes. Whirlpool's jaw dropped. It was Orca, princess of the SeaWings. The other dragon could be none other than Moray, Queen Coral's niece. Orca flashed a few bright stripes at Moray and shifted her wings. Moray swished her talons through the water, looking irritated. Orca flipped her tail twice and swung one talon in a circle before Moray could finish. I'm ready for a break, and anyway, I need to check on something. You go on ahead. Aren't you supposed to be working on something for Mother? But Aunt Coral said to... Don't worry about me, I'll be back later. Moray flicked her tail in a displeased manner and swam off, passing so close to Whirlpool he had to duck quickly behind an outcropping of rock so as not to be caught spying on royalty. Not that he was spying, of course. Whirlpool lifted his head from behind the rock. Orca was glancing around quickly. Without warning, she suddenly lifted her wings majestically and spoke in aquatic, flashing a sort of poem. Rocks, I enchant thee, Lift to the sky! Sand, I enchant thee, Conceal my works! Pearls, I enchant thee, Swim these waters! Whirlpool watched in fascination as the objects did Orca's bidding. Before he could stop himself, he flashed his stripes in wonder. Orca! You're an animus dragon! The secret was out at last. Chapter Two What? No, no this can't be happening... It was a scene from Orca's worst nightmares. Someone had found out about her powers. Someone knew. Orca opened and closed her jaw, wishing for an explanation to pop from her throat. She flared a few stripes weakly, but trailed off. She tried again to explain, but forgot she was supposed to be speaking Aquatic, and shot out a blast of bubbles instead of words. Don't worry, it's okay, the other SeaWing said. What was his name? Wave? Wash? No, Whirlpool. A second passed as the two dragonets stared at each other. Orca suddenly flared her wings and pinned Whirlpool to a large rock that had previously been floating around, enchanted. A message rippled through her scales. Don't you ever, EVER tell ANYONE. ''She sank her claws into his chest as he struggled against her grip. Whirlpool relaxed and lit up the photophores spiraling his horns to show he meant no harm. ''Perhaps, Orca mused to herself, we could be allies. Would that be alright? ''She asked him. Whirlpool raised an eye ridge and gave her a a comedically sarcastic look. ''Only if you release me. Right now. Orca shrugged and unhooked her claws from his scales. Do you want me to show you want else my magic can do? It looks a lot more impressive above water. Sure, animus magic has always been interesting to read about in scrolls. I've never seen it used in real life, though. So fifteen minutes later, they were sitting on the beach of a small island, ready to begin a strange friendship. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance)